Blood ARK
by KurenekoGrimm
Summary: ARK labs, scientific research facilities founded on another planet. The only way to get there is through The GATE, a portal which was founded on Mobius. After a containment breach occurs, a special ops team is sent in to correct the problem. Who will survive this nightmare and who will become apart the disaster and destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Grimm: New story, first chapter! This was inspired by mTShadow's Zone 10 story so I recommend you read it. Hope you all enjoy!

Blood ARK

Chapter One: Everything Leads To Blood

On the planet Mobius, in the year 3146, a portal was found that lead to the world's greatest discovery.

It lead to another world with many similar factors as Mobius. The only differences were that the air was unbreathable and that there was no inhabitants. No living ones, that is. There, specialists built a facility to further investigate the history of this planet. That facility was named The ARK and the portal that connected the two worlds, The GATE.

20 years later, scientists have found very little clues as to what ended the lives of the people who lived on the planet. Every finding leads to a dead end, like a withering root of a dying tree struggling to live. However, researchers refuse to give up and still continue to go about their business on The ARK. Little is known about what projects or experiments that go on.

Until now...

Panicked feet patted across the steel floored hall. The raccoon swiveled his head back but kept running. But running from what? His breaths were ragged and heavy as he came to metal door with a keycard slot beside it. His hands shuddered as he brought the card to the lock, dropping it in the process. He turned back and scanned the area with scared eyes. He lowered himself and grabbed the card and stood back up.

"DR. PERRY!" a voice screamed.

Instantly, he faced the direction of the voice. His eyes wide, watched as a rabbit ran down the same dark, chilling hall he did. Perry reached for the lock again, his hands getting a grip of reality and finally the door unlocked. A roar of pure predatory rage consumed the hall's dimming safety and the raccoon abandoned the corridor.

"DR. PERRY! WAIT!" the rabbit screamed with urgency, nearing the door. In the last moment, the rabbit reached out his hand for Perry to grab. He only succeeded in chopping the thing off as the door showed no mercy and closed. Crimson liquid poured from the dismembered limb. The raccoon heard the screams of pain and everything became surreal to him. He gathered the nearest computer and quickly sent out a distress signal. The pounds of heavy padded feet nearing his location brought nothing but fear to him.

Even through the solid metal door he could hear low growls of the thing that caused this mayhem. With sweating palms and unstable breaths, he focused the cam onto him and began his message.

" Dr. Perry of The ARK. We have a-" he was interrupted by a loud bang and spun his head in the noise's direction. There, on the door was a relatively large dent. Whatever was out there wanted in. His breath stopped for a brief moment as a second and third dent appeared in the door. He turned back around and continued on with haste, hearing his own heart beating in his skull at a deafening pitch.

"A level five breach in procedure. Quarantine effective immediately!" the raccoon begged nearly sobbing as another bang sounded from the door, far louder than the rest. That only meant that the thing outside was close to breaking the only closure the scientist had left. His gray fur soaked in the tears just like his sweat leaving trails of darker hairs defining his face. With one last bang, the door broke. With a screech, it was torn open to form a hole, just big enough for the creature to move through. With that, the transmission stopped, ending the video without another thought. Leaving anyone who watched it completely befuddled to the bone.

XxX

Laughter sounded out. A ball bounced on a gray tiled wall, as the familiar techno beat of a game also sounded. A large green crocodile sat on a most uncomfortable bed, head against the bed frame, listening to loud beats of metal music. A purple weasel was lounging not far from him on another bed, throwing and catching a tennis ball from the opposite wall.

"Yo, Dune! What do you think? Red or green?" a black and white patched fox asked his comrade, holding up two the absolute most tacky Hawaiian shirts ever. Both his eyes, green and blue, focused on the wolf lying on the bunk in front of him.

The ebony wolf, Dune, glanced at the conflicted fox, barely raising his head up from his novel. Closing his red and purple eyes, he shook his head, his dreads thumping against each other gently.

"Nickolai, if you wore either one of those, chicks would run at first glance." he chuckled dryly, returning to his novel. Which for fact, was not a book but a playboy magazine.

The domino fox grinned, "Yeah, running TO me. Now, choose." Nickolai held the shirts up again, "Red OR green?" he raised each shirt when he named their color.

The wolf didn't even look up this time and flipped a page of his magazine. "Blue with polka dots." The fox's grin disappeared, and he sighed.

"Yo, kit!" he called out to a golden fox, whom was playing a portable gaming device. He looked up when his nickname was called, only to sigh at the older fox and his terrible clothing choices. "I'm going to Casinopolis for vacation and I need you to decide which shirt I'm gonna wear because that asshole-" he pointed to Dune, who merely grunted, "is a douche. Now, red or green?"

"My name is Tails, you know you can use it, right? And ummm... red." He switched on his game again, beginning the repetitive music and sound effects.

"Great! " the dual-colored fox turned and placed the shirt in a suitcase not far from his bed. As he was, he glanced over to one of the last people of their little group. Over in the far corner was a gray hedgehog. He was currently cleaning out a pistol that was sitting on his lap. He scratched his short black bob-like quill that lied underneath his skull cap. The hedgehog paid no attention to the fox.

Nickolai grinned and grabbed the tennis ball the weasel was bouncing on the wall. The purple male growled in protest, "Oy, whatcha think ya doin' there, mate?!" he sat up quickly, his thick accent showing through.

"Shut up, Nack." the fox stated, aiming for the hedgehog's back before throwing. The hedgehog immediately turned around and caught the ball, his burgundy eyes glared at the fox. "Really?" he said, before throwing the ball back to Nack, whom went back to bouncing it against the wall, happily.

"Can't help it Ghost. You looked lonely." Nickolai laughed.

"You should shut the hell up, Nick. It looks like Shadz is trying to catch some shut eye before vacation." Dune announced, motioning to the ebony hedgehog near Ghost. His back was facing them and his breathing was slow and calm. In reality, he was looking at a picture of his ex-girlfriend; he was holding her up as she gave him antlers. They were smiling.

The thumps of combat boots soon started up as whoever wore them came down the stairs into the room. A large bear looked among the team as they all stared back at him. Even Shadow turned over and sat up, watching the movements of the bear closely. Nack, sensing the important news to come, threw the ball at the crocodile. It hit its mark and knocked the croc's headphones off him. He growled and threw the ball back at him and adjusted his headphones but before he was able to retaliate, Shadow spoke up.

"Vector," he snapped with a smirk, " you can play with Nack later. Right now, we need your attention." Vector glanced at Shadow then grumbled and moved his eyes to the bear. Shadow's rust colored eyes joined to meet the bear's.

"What's going on, sir?" he inquired, raising a brow.

The bear cleared his throat at his question and began his speech with a deep baritone. "We've acquired a distress signal from one of the scientists aboard The ARK. A Level 5 Quarantine has been activated as procedure." He switched on the screen the was on the wall nearby. It played the transmission that was sent. He allowed the team to watched the video and when it ended, he turned it off. " I'm sorry, team, but those pansys need some men to go up there and fix the problem."

Nickolai grabbed the hair on his head and nearly screamed at this news, "THAT MEANS NO HOT BABES!" As quickly as his tantrum started it ended and he sighed, "Fine, Let's get this done." The domino fox tore off the yellow shirt he wore and replaced it with a white tee.

"And one more thing, men." All heads turned back to the large bear, confused on what he could what now,"Since Epsio has retired. The big wigs have assigned a leader. He came from another branch and was placed in charge." as he announced this news, a second pairs of feet came down the steps. He was a toxic green hedgehog with pale blue eyes; he grinned like the devil himself.

"This is Scourge. You'll be taking orders from him on this mission."

Grimm: Chapter one done. Tell me what you think. Review, favorite, and follow. Check out Zone 10 from mTShadow. It's really great. See ya next week. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood ARK

Grimm: Hello, everyone! I'm back for the next chapter and our team is going into the field. Thank you everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed. If anyone has any questions, let me know. Even if it is about another story, I'll answer you. How did I do on Nack's accent? If it's too much, tell me and I'll stop or I'll add subtitles, though I hope they aren't needed. Check out my other stories, it would help me out. I am plotting out one story that will need a lot of characters, so message me for details on that. If you like horror, I suggest you look at my Corpse Party story. I have a few character slots open for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic official characters. The rest are mine and a few friends.

* * *

Chapter Two: An Open Door Can be Good and Bad

A merry tune was whistled over the hum of a helicopter. Nickolai tinkered at his new toy as he sat, strapped to his seat. The rest of the team was also strapped, doing whatever they pleased for the rest of the ride to their mission. Tails seemed the least calm compared to anyone. He was sweating and his hands quivered on the strap of his Spector. Vector noticed his nervous state and elbowed him, getting the fox's attention.

"Calm down, you'll do fine, Kit. We got your back even if you do get into any trouble." he chuckled, noting that he did make the fox feel better. It was the fennec fox's first real mission out in the field. That's why his nickname was Kit. He was just a kid compared to the rest of them, whom had so much experience in the field. "And hey, you can't do any worse than Nack over there," he pointed at the weasel whom glared at the croc, wondering where he was going with it.

Vector grinned at his friend's glare and wrapped an arm around Tails, " You see, Nack wasn't always such a tough guy, on his first, he actually pissed himself!" the croc busted out laughing at the reaction the weasel gave.

"A-at least it was me own piss! Vector, here, stumbled into a town's supply in one mission when an old lady chased 'im out." he shouted, one upping the the reptile by a long shot. "Now shut ya trap, I wanna get some sleep before I hafta play pest control." with that, he tipped his head and remained silence. As did the others.

XxX

Finally, the helicopter landed and the team set off the underground chambers of The GATE, the only known entrance to The ARK. They packed into the large elevator with their weapons slung on their backs. The gray walls and lack of music brought forth a dark feeling. When they stepped out, they were greeted by a yellow cat. He looked very nervous and was holding his head. Scourge went up to him and got his attention.

He straightened up and breathed a shaky breath of relief, "Chaos, you're finally here! Look, I don't know what happened in there but something went down in Genetics. Please follow me," he said, motioning them to follow.

As they did, they pasted many people. Some were standing, others were sitting against the wall. But all of them looked scared. Nickolai elbowed Dune and whispered, "I guess there are hot babes," he winked at a few women he passed by. Dune merely rolled his eyes at his statement.

"My name is Boris, by the way," the cat stated, looking at Scourge. He stopped at a circular door and quickly opened it before continuing on his way. They walked into the center of a large room, it was circular in design. "I've already moved civilians here but the quarantine won't let us go any further."

He walked to keyboard and instantly unseen machinery sparked to life. White lights illuminated a large disk in the center of the room. Then a gray ever-changing ball of what seemed like goo appeared in the middle, floating in mid-air.

"Now, gentlemen, I need you to step inside that sphere floating there," Boris said, "This is The GATE. It'll take you to ARK, where the breach happened. And please one at a time, stepping in."

Scourge looked over at Shadow coldly and then put on a smile. "Shadow, you go first." Shadow whipped his head at Scourge, discomfort written clearly on his face. The green male merely watched him, clearly not caring what he thought. He looked back at the rest of his comrades and took in a breath before plunging himself into the portal.

Rust colored eyes opened and Shadow looked around. He was in a smaller chamber and the walls had a more metallic look. He was now in The ARK. He took a few steps forward as to free the space for the next person.

Then Ghost came, Dune and Nickolai. Shadow's ears pricked as a scream was heard and suddenly a mass of yellow fur launched at him and he fell. Clearing his head, it turned out to be Tails. Nack came after him and then Vector whom was laughing his head off. Finally, Scourge came through and after him, Boris.

Tails growled and picked himself off the floor, "Why the hell would you do that, Vector?!" he screeched at the croc. Vector just continued to laugh at the fox's outbursts.

Two hands appeared in Shadow's vision and he looked up to find Nickolai and Ghost both offering one. He took both and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No prob." the domino male smirked. Ghost nodded.

Boris opened a door that led out of the chamber and Scourge ordered the team to shape up. Following the order, they walked out of the room. Shadow trailed in the back with Tails and Ghost. He wanted to get this thing done and go back to the town his ex lived in, see if he could make amends with her.

"I just need to introduce your guide for the mission, then I'll be gone. This is Doctor Eve Roslia. She's been here for nearly a year, so she knows the area." Boris said.

Shadow's ears perked at that name and he made his way to the front to confirm the identity of the person. "Eve..." he started. There in front of him was a violet female hedgehog with long purple quills that were pulled back into a messy bun. Her sapphire blue eyes were just as fixated on Shadow as his were on hers.

"Shadow..." she whispered.

* * *

Grimm: Another hanger. I seem to being doing that with all my stories now. Sorry. As always review, favorite, and follow. Any will make me happy, all will make me jump for joy. Got question? Let me know. Just want to talk? I'm open for that too. Thank you for reading and see ya next week!


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes Get Killed

Blood ARK

Grimm: Hey! Back with a longer chapter! I wanted to give ya guys some action so I made this chapter longer than I originally planned it. Hopefully, you guys can forgive me from leave ya off like that last week. Thank you to my reviewer! Have fun reading, everyone!

* * *

Chapter Three: Heroes Get Killed, Be A Survivor

"Gentlemen, this is your guide, Dr. Eve Roslia."

"Eve..."

"Shadow..." she choked. Clenching her fists, she kept up a professional look. Boris continued with his speech.

"Your mission is to locate the scientists and if possible contain the breach, otherwise kill it. There are eight scientists in total. Dr. Elmer, Dr. Marco, Dr. Perry, Dr. Maxwell, Dr. Cole, Dr. Blaze, Dr. Richard, and Dr. William. Dr. Perry is the one who activated the distress signal."

"What are we up against?" Scourge interjected. He glanced at Shadow before looking at the cat. The green male placed his hands on his hips, aware of the small whispers his comrades were making. Shadow still hadn't said a word since discovering Eve was there.

"We have no clue but I wish you luck." Boris replied sadly. "I'm leaving now, I have to keep things under control back at Mobius. I leave you in Dr. Eve's hands." With that, he walked pass them and went back through The GATE.

"Gentlemen, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to the bypass door that goes into the quarantined zone." Eve said, folding her hands over each other.

Nickolai made his way to the front before leering at her ,"I'll follow you anywhere gladly." Unknown to him, Shadow glared at him. Eve shaked her head and turned down a hall. The team, lead by Scourge, followed behind walking, Ghost nudged Shadow whom had his eyes locked on Eve's form before that. The crimson-splashed male looked at Ghost.

"What was that earlier?" Ghost inquired, meaning how Shadow spaced out when Eve was mentioned.

By this time, Nickolai joined in the conversation. "Yeah, I mean, I know she's hot, but that's not how you pick up chicks, Shadz." The domino fox stretched his arms behind his head. He looked over at Shadow, who looked like he was thinking.

"You might as well tell the whole team, Shadow," Scourge butted in. Shadow looked around and saw that all his 'brothers' were waiting for him to speak up.

He sighed, "She's my ex." Shadow rubbed his eyes, not wanting look at any one of them.

"Ah Shit," Nickolai groaned, remembering how he tried to hit on her. "Sorry, Shadzmeister, I didn't know. If had known, well let's face it, I still would've hit on her." he grinned and chuckled at his comment.

"I see, she's the one you spoke of," Ghost said, looking at the purple hedgehog in front of them. She had stopped at a large metal door with several bolts on it and went behind a desk nearby and began typing on a desktop.

"Alright, if you would, this is the bypass door. After this, only one place should be safe and that would be the medical sector. It is the furthest from where the breach is thought to have happened and it may come in handy." Eve stated, looking at Scourge.

"Men, you heard the lady. We'll head there first and plan a way to go by this once we're inside. Vector, up here with Dune and Nickolai. Shadow, Ghost, you two will be in back with me. Tails, Nack, cover the sides," He looked over to Eve and put on a smile, " Miss, if y-"

She interrupted him,"It's Doctor. I worked very hard for that title and I would appreciate if you would use it." Eve crossed her arms.

Nickolai raised his brows and whistled, "Feisty... I see why you like her, Shadz." he grinned again. Shadow shot him at glare and growled.

Scourge was dumbfounded at her sudden interjection but quickly regained composure. He cleared his throat and started again, "Doctor," he nearly snarled, " if you would stay inside the formation, we'd be ready to enter the quarantine."

"Of course," she said sweetly. She opened the door and made her way inside the formation right next to Tails and Nack. As soon as the door opened, Vector and Dune turned both of the corners and Nickolai took middle.

"Clear." they all stated. Then the group went in. Darkness consumed them and only the glow of emergency lights and their flashlights could be seen.

XxX

What seemed like hours was only minutes as the group finally reached the medical sector. They took the second lab for an upper hand in defense. Vector watched the door as everyone went inside the room and remained there. Scourge reached Eve.

"Show us what we're working with, Doctor," he nearly ordered. Eve only nodded and began looking through a few files before pulling out a blueprint. She rolled in out onto a table and started to name the sectors.

"You have four sectors besides this one. Those are Genectics, Maintenance, Research & Testing, and the Excavation site," she pointed to the locations of each sector of the print when she called it. "There is Staff Quarters but its been on lock down since the quarantine been activated."

"Hey doc," she raised her head when her title was called and looked at a befuddled Tails. Nickolai and Nack were on either side of him looking just as confused.

"What is it?" she asked, kindly.

"What is that?" he questioned, pointing at a large glass case. Inside, there was a skeleton of something that resembled a Mobian. However, at there was also something completely and eerily wrong with the whole thing. The form was put in a unthreatening pose.

Eve set her gaze on the skeleton and snapped her fingers. "Fellas, meet Stacey. She's the first major find in the dig so far. " she stated, proudly.

"Why is it in a medical lab then?" Nack pointed out.

"I think it's strange too. Normally, Genectics would stop at nothing to get their hands on something like Stacey but they didn't. They put her in here after that." Eve said. Scourge cleared his throat and all eyes were on him.

"Alright. We'll go through each sector in pairs; it'll be quick and easy as well as safe." Scourge stated. " Vector, Nack, take Maintenance. Nickolai, Dune, the Dig. Shadow, Ghost, Research & Testing. I'll take Kit and check Genetics. Doctor, you stay here."

"Wasn't going to leave." she said, crossing her arms. Scourge mumbled under his breath and issued the order to move out but just before Shadow stepped out, Scourge tapped him on the shoulder.

"You have five minutes before we leave your ass. Hurry up and rekindle or some shit."

Shadow stood stock still before the door closed in from of him, leaving him in the room with Eve. He turned around and Eve had her back to him.

"Eve..." he whispered, earning a twitch of her ear.

She turned around to face him with sad eyes. "Shouldn't you be investigating the Research & Testing Sector?"

The midnight male grabbed and held her in a embrace. "I missed you," he mumbled out, face stuffed in her hair, "I'm sorry, forgive me. Please," he pleaded.

"You big dummy..." she muttered, returning the embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck. Eve took his muzzle in her hands and kissed him gently on the nose. "Who wouldn't forgive you?" she smiled softly.

Catching her off guard, Shadow planted a kiss on her lips quickly before diving in for more. Eve placed her index finger on his lips, stopping him from continuing. "First, go and complete your mission then, you can take me out for dinner," she stated.

Shadow groaned but nodded at her request. "But-" his ears twitched at her pause, " one last kiss for good luck." and she placed her lips on his before pulling off; careful not to get tempted to keep going.

Shadow smirked. "Eve, We'll get this done before you know it," boasting the quality of his teammates' abilities. Slowly, he let go of her and made his way to the door. "Trust me."

"I always have." He left after those words hit his eardrums, content with what transpired. Now, he was all business.

XxX

When Shadow came out of the medical lab, his teammates were crowded around the hall. Scourge went up to him first and slapped him on the shoulder. "Finally, Let's get going." he stated, "Men, you where headed, get there!" the green male ordered.

The team disbanded and headed into the directions of their given assignments. Each pair was ready for anything and watched their partners' backs with keen eyes.

XxX

Shadow and Ghost carefully approached the Research & Testing Sector. Faintly, they could the sounds of lab animals screeching at the top of their lungs. Deciding to check that lab first, they made their way to the doorway. Ghost gives a nod and Shadow slowly crept inside, raising his weapon warily.

Behind the ebony hedgehog was Ghost, watching both door and his back. Cages were lined up in rows on top of tables. The small animals whimpered and hid wherever they could inside their prisons. The more larger and aggressive ones were putting on snarling facades but tails hidden between legs were dead giveaways of terror.

The two males scouted the rows, taking care in the area. Shadow noticed a door in the far corner and whistled at Ghost gaining his attention. The red-streaked one motioned to the door and Ghost made his way over. Shadow gripped the door's handle and even over the shrieks of animals, he could hear the sounds of crunching and sickening slurps.

He gagged inside when the stench of iron flooded his nostrils. Shadow twisted the knob and opened the door. As it did, an eerie creak was the only thing that could be heard within the room. Even the animals stopped their cries and became silent.

Behind that cursed door was only the first horror they would experience at The ARK. Inside the small office was a person in a white or used to be white lab coat. They were sitting or crouching on the desk as it was hard to tell because their back was to them. But something was definitely in their hands.

"Shit..." Ghost mouthed. Shadow cleared his throat, breaking the silence that filled the air. The figure went still.

"Are you alright? We're here to help you, don't be frightened. Can you tell us what happened here?" Shadow asked, eyes locked onto the still figure.

Slowly, the person's head turned to the side. The right side of his face was torn by an unknown factor but it was almost like knives and his eye, which was barely in tact, dripped crimson liquid from its bottom. A piercing crazed gaze of an amber iris, saturated with blood lust. All along his muzzle was dark scarlet mixed with saliva. Slowly, he turned around, only the jerking and cocking of his head from side to side and rising and falling was quick.

The two were taken aback by the scientist's state. Further examining him, he looked disheveled, fur matted in places, while others fluffed out. His left eye had no wounds or marks around it, making it easy to see the glowing yellow eye in perfect condition though there did seem to be a slight darkening in the white of the eyes. On his neck was a large bite wound, that had crusted dried blood and a sickening sludge covering it. His shirt and pants were both ripped and bloodied. And in his hands...

...In his hands, he held what they could only suspect was once a pure snow-white live rabbit, now it was stained with its own vital liquids, its body hung lifeless and squishy, the organs inside all but there. The overpowering smell in that tiny room made Shadow gag audibly. The scientist sniffed the air before growling loudly and set his twisted eyes back on the pair. He dropped the rabbit and lunged at the two, screaming.

In quick response, Shadow's muscles reacted instantly and his Spas-12 raised again, and his fingers pulled the trigger. Immediately, the boom of the combat shotgun came first then the bullet whizzed itself into the scientist's chest cavity. The force of the bullet alone launched him back onto the desk where he rested. Shadow inhaled deeply while Ghost just sighed.

Static went off on Ghost's shoulder before a voice echoed.

"**I heard gunfire. Was that you?**" It was Scourge.

Ghost pushed on the switch and answered him, "No, sir. It was Shadow."

"**Why did he use his weapon?**" Scourge demanded.

"We found one of the scientists but he was crazed and Shadow put him down." Ghost stated. Shadow went over to the body that lay on the desk, blood pouring from the wound now in his chest. He grabbed the I.D. tag from his coat and read the name aloud.

"Dr. Maxwell..." Maxwell's picture showed that he was a Dalmatian dog with blue eyes. Not yellow. Shadow looked back at the body. he was so much different now. 'What did this to him?' Shadow thought. Close by, there was teeth, tainted with crimson. Shadow looked in the corpse's mouth, there was teeth but they were more like fangs. Another thing that caught Shadow's eyes was little tufts of black. He was a Dalmatian so it was obvious he was to have a few spots here and there. However, these were unnatural; they were almost like scales but have the quality of fur. Some of it looked like hardened scaled armor, others patches of black fur.

"**Who was it?**" Scourge's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Dr, Maxwell," Shadow heard Ghost reply. He stepped back, not wanting to look or smell the corpse any longer.

"**Alright, keep searching,**" Scourge said over the device.

"Sir, do you want us to bring the body somewhere we can take it back-"

"**No, leave it there for now. Continue searching,**" Scourge interjected.

"Yes, sir." Ghost answered. They looked back at the body one last time before closing the door behind them. The animals started to cry softly. They were aware of what was wrong with this place and they couldn't do anything.

Shadow and Ghost walked out of the room and shut the door on the all but quiet test subjects. They continued down the hall to the next lab and searched.

XxX

* * *

Alright, we got romance, confusion, new things, and some action. Tell me what you think of this chapter. As always, review, favorite, and follow. Sorry, for the hanger. But it was needed. What do you guys think will happen next? What was up with Maxwell? See ya week! And thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Skeletons In the Closet

Blood ARK

Grimm: Hey everyone. Whatcha think of my pic?

I got headaches trying to think of what to put for this chapter, but hopefully you guys will like it. Tell what you think and thank you for reading this. Thank you for the review. Also I have openings for my other stories, message me and we'll come up with something.

Read on, my precious readers!

* * *

Chapter Four: Skeletons In the Closet

Vector and Nack went into Maintenance. The clanks and whistles of pipes made the weasel's ears do double time. Steam poured into their views as they scouted the area. Vector, being taller, stayed behind Nack so that he could see.

"So, what do you think of Snot, Nack?"

The weasel chuckled and from the corner of his eye, he looked at Vector, "That's what you're calling 'im, seriously? Look in the mirror, Vec!" Nack turned a corner, scanning the deadend, then continued forward.

"Hey, I'm a much better color than him. This is lime green. He's-he's..." Vector tried to think of a green that was Scourge. He too, scouted a deadend before following Nack.

"Snot..."

"Yeah, that's it!" Vector exclaimed.

A distant boom was heard. Nack looked back at Vector unsure of what to say. They stopped in their tracks, straining their hearing to pick up any other weapon fire. Steam hissed and pipes clanked but no other weapons were fired.

Nack's communications device went off. "This is Scourge. Shadow and Ghost found Dr. Maxwell, but were forced to put him down. Proceed with caution."

"Yes, sir." Nack responded.

The comm went silent and the pair looked at each other. "Best keep movin'," Nack said.

"Right..." Vector agreed.

Then just before they started scanning the area, faint pittering could be heard not far in front of them. Nack's ears twitched harshly, glaring at the hall in front of them. Nack took lead and just before turning the corner into three-way intersection, Vector gave him a nod. They turned at the same time. At Vector's point was a door, Nack's was another pipe-filled room and corridor leading to more mechanics.

"I'll check it," Vector whispered. He raised his weapon and slowly walked to the door. Upon reaching it, his hand immediately went for the handle. The door opened with ease and inside was...

...nothing. The room empty, except for a control box at the far wall and a few spare chairs and such. Vector sighed and closed the door.

"Nothing," Vector confirmed. He turned around and faced Nack.

Nack smiled slightly, but then a soft growl was heard behind him. He couldn't react fast enough before a sharp pain erupted on his left side, he heard Vector call out at him. His eyes grew wide as he choked down a bit of blood that jumped into his throat. Whatever hit him was still there and he quickly elbowed it back, creating distance between them. The purple weasel gripped his injury with haste. Vector came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Nack, you okay?!" he exclaimed.

"**GET A LIGHT ON THAT THING!**" Nack yelled, his pain stinging every nerve in his body. Vector raised his gun to shine on the attacker.

Another dirtied lab coat was seen first. From the long and bushy tail, the person was a fox. He was slightly panting, muzzle tainted with fresh blood from his nose thanks to the blow Nack gave him. He had glass sticking around his eye sockets, indicating that he HAD glasses at some point or another before something smashed them into his face. A sleeve of his coat was torn off, revealing a nasty sludge covered bite on his upper arm. In his hand was a broken pipe, most likely the object he used on Nack's side, seeing as how the sharpened end was laced with crimson.

The fox staggered to get up on his feet. He breathed heavily as wide amber irises set themselves on the pair.

"Sir! Why the hell did you attack?! We're here to help you!" Vector growled. The scientist just stood there, pipe in hand, breathing slow and loud.

"Mate, just put down the pipe," Nack reasoned, "We'll get you to somewhere safe, just-just put down yer weapon." Crimson liquid leaked out from the hole in his uniform. The scientist had strategical jabbed under his vest, allowing a quicker and easier way to harm him without going through the vest's tough exterior first.

The scientist's head twisted the side before growling. He dropped the pipe and began to shake violently. His back arched as his hands went to his face, pushing the glass deeper into his skull.

"Sir...?"

Shouts and screams came with as he convulsed. His fingers clawed at his skin and began to get sharper with each moment. Foam formed in his mouth. Vector dropped his guard and stepped forward, only for the fox to lunge at him; his dagger claws posed and ready.

With his draining strength, Nack pulled the trigger of his M14, spraying bullets into the fox. The kick nearly toppling him on the ground. Vector was in a state of shock but quickly snapped out of it and went to his partner that was leaning against the wall.

The purple weasel raised his hand, "I'm fine, mate, check the body." Vector went to the fox corpse, his finger on the trigger, ready to squeeze at any given moment. Giving it a swift nudge with his foot, he confirmed that he was dead. The croc's hand grabbed the badge and read it aloud for Nack to call it in.

"Dr. Richard."

Nack went to his comm. "Scourge, It's Nack. We ran into another scientist."

A second of static came before Scourge answered, "**Name?**"

"Dr, Richard."

"**You two alright?**"

"The bugger got me with a pipe," Nack growled, "I'll be fine after I'm patched. Whatcha ya want to do with the body?"

"**Leave it there for now. Finish your area then get to the doctor**," Scourge ordered.

"Yes sir." Nack turned off the comm. He looked at Vector. "I think he's cold bugger who gives me the creeps." He flashed the croc a toothy grin then pushed off the wall.

Vector chuckled, "Alright, you heard him. The sooner the place is clear, the sooner you get the nurse treatment. Then you two girls can talk about guys you like." They carried on, not giving a second glance at the dead.

"Smartass."

XxX

Nickolai and Dune at the Dig site. Even before making it to their destination they heard gunfire. Their questions were answered after Scourge told them to search with caution and that a scientist was crazed, an explanation for the weapon firing. The two looked at the cavern turned hall; it was lined with many metal works lined the walls, ceiling and floor.

The real site was a bit farther, the ground in the 'room' wasn't made of metal, it was dirt. It was soft, to an extent, but didn't clank like the metal of the facility floors. In the center was a large drill that had yet to break the ground underneath it. Small squares were made in the dirt for later excavation.

"Yo, Dune, what's up between Shadz and the doc?" Nickolai asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Dune raised one of his brows.

The domino fox turned around to face him. "Do you think I could tap that or does Shadow got her now?" he chuckled.

"You're a dumbass. Why don't you talk about something else before I call in what you said?"Dune snorted and placed a hand over his comm. The fox straightened up, his fur raising slightly.

"Chaos! I just got a chill... And don't do that! No one needs to know, Man. Come on," Nickolai pleaded, " If Shadow gets word of this, he might kill me. You told me he glared at me while I was drooling over his ex!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at the wolf.

"I'd really like to see Shadow jump you. Just the thought makes me grin..." Dune smirked. Then the pittering of distanced ammunition being used, zoomed into their ears. They knew what would happen next, it already did once why wouldn't happen again? As if on schedule, the comm went off with static.

"**Vector and Nack have fired on other scientist. Dr. Richard. Keep up your guard.**" Scourge ordered.

"Yes sir." Dune responded.

The comm's static disappeared from the space after Dune's response. Dune turned around and headed for one of the offices close by the drill. "Don't get jumped." he said.

Nickolai snorted, "Like that's gonna happen." he waved the wolf's caution off like a pesky fly. "I'm badass and you know it. Nothing ever happens to a cool guy like me."

Then as if karma heard him, something pounced on his back and screamed into his ears. Nickolai immediately started to ram into the walls to get the person off. But the thing had a tight grip on his waist with its legs and its fingernails where making an attempt to dig into his chestplate. Dune raced back to him and struggled to get into the fray. Each time he would get close to the two, they would move out of his way. Firing his MP5K could result in him hitting Nickolai.

"**NICK!**" the wolf screamed.

"**GET OFF ME, YOU DAMN LEECH!**" he shouted, trying to get a hold on the person's head. The domino fox stumbled around before losing his footing and falling on his attacker.

From the force of the fall, the person let go, their breath lost from the weight of the fox. Taking advantage of the person's daze, Nickolai quickly scrambled to his feet. Dune placed a foot on the person's chest and prevented him from getting up as well. His gun pointed at their face.

The domino fox ran his hands along his body like he was swatting webs from his fur. He growled at the person and raised his gun to the person's face also, his anger getting the best of him.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you, asshole," Nickolai roared, his fur raising on end.

"He's one of the scientists," Dune muttered, never taking his eyes off the person under his foot, whom was struggling now. He was a mongoose; his tail swipped back and forth angrily. His neck looked at though someone had strangled him.

Nickolai cursed under his breath, "Dune, look at his legs." he mumbled.

Dune looked down and cringed at the sight. One of the mongoose's legs were broken; the white of the bone marrow could be seen through the crusted crimson. A sludge coated the raw muscle with a horrid smell that could anyone's nose fall off; it smelled like the dead. He acted as if it wasn't broken at all.

Then with almost unnatural strength, the scientist threw Dune's foot off him, making the wolf fall into his comrade. The crimson glazed mongoose stood up with no problems and pounced after the two. With Nickolai fazed, Dune hit the mongoose with the butt of his gun, giving him enough space to shoot. The bullets only pushed the scientist the last step onto falling back. His shrill screeches came to a halt as his back met the ground. Liquid crimson formed around him before settling completely.

Nickolai panted, staring at the corpse with wide eyes. "What was with him, Dune?" He looked to his partner and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't know, but let's call it in," Dune stated. Nickolai nodded and pushed the button on his comm.

"Scourge, it's Nickolai. We got another scientist, put him down though. He attacked me."

Dune got on his device and chuckled, "Yeah, rode him like a horse."

The fox turned off his comm quickly and growled at his friend, "Sh-shut up!"

Scourge sighed, "**What's the man's name?**"

The pair went over to the mongoose and stripped him of his name tag. The smell of him decomposing was already beginning to waft and take over the already stale air. The tag held the name 'Dr. Elmer.'

"Dr. Elmer, sir."

"**Are either of you injured?**"

"No, sir," Nickolai answered, pushing Dune playfully, "Except Dune's butt hurt that our little friend didn't pick him for some fun."

Scourge didn't respond right away, most likely to utter some curse, " **Continue searching, let me know immediately if something comes up. After you're done there, head back to the lab with the doctor.**" The green male spat.

"Gotcha, if Dune throws a fit, call you immediately," the fox grinned, receiving a punch to the arm by his partner.

"**Right... Get your asses in gear now.**" Scourge ordered.

Turning the comm off, the domino fox looked at the wolf, "You heard the PMSer, let's go pretty princess." he said, ending an a sing-songy tune. Dune slapped his forehead and groaned.

XxX

* * *

Grimm: Alright, so this chapter is just setting up the dominos but you guys got a little time with our characters. Maybe some laughs, I don't know. As always review, favorite, and follow if you please. Any will help me. See ya next week!


	5. Chapter 5: Arms of the Fallen

Blood ARK

Grimm: Hey, back again! Finally, we go with Scourge and Tails. I bet I just made someone's day with that announcement. Thank you to my reviewer, much appreciated. Before I babble, on with the reading.

* * *

Chapter Five: Arms of the Fallen

In Genetics was the new leader, Scourge, and the kit, Tails. Some doors were locked and there was no way of entry into them. At the end of the hallway however, was a room which its door torn apart. Scourge took lead and slowly made his way to the destroyed doorway. Then just before he stepped inside the room, his ears perked at the sound of weapon fire. More specifically, a combat shogun. The only one of the team, from what he observed, that had one was Shadow. The green male deemed it best to check in with them first. Scourge glanced over at Tails before reaching for his comm; the fox was standing beside him, watching the hall with caution.

"I heard a weapon go off. Was that you?"

It was Ghost that answered. "**No, sir. It was Shadow."** He knew it. Now to find out why.

"Why did he use his weapon?" he asked.

Static sounded before Ghost answered him, "**We found one of the scientists but he was and Shadow put him down**."

Which scientist? There was like eight of them. The green male could hear shuffling on the other side when Ghost spoke last.

"Who was it?"

"**Dr. Maxwell."**

Now he could keep track of who was dead among the scientists.

"Alright, keep searching," Scourge sighed.

Ghost seemed hesitate about that, "**Sir, do you want us to bring the body somewhere we can take it back-**"

Scourge stopped him, "No, leave it there for now. Continue searching." If they moved the body or bodies now, they would waste valuable time. Lost time could mean lost lives.

"**Yes, sir."**

Scourge nodded though it was unnecessary. Then the green male checked in with the other two pairs to tell them of what happened. After which, he continued into the room, noticing the familiar textures on the walls. He stepped forward, only to kick something on the ground. Confused, Scourge looked down, his eyes widened slightly at the revelation that what he kicked was a severed limb. Its blood was thick and dry in some places on the floor, all color drained from the fur. Tails came up behind him and gasped slightly at the sight.

The green male quickly averted Tails' vision to him with a motion to stay on his back. Scourge lifted his M16 into the air and quietly made his way through the room. A computer resting on a nearby desk flashed a bright red light on one of its keys. He pressed it with caution; the screen blinked before a familiar face was brought up. Dr. Perry was seen with his frightened face and the same message was given. Scourge dismissed it and headed for the other side of the room. Finding nothing, he and Tails took one last look around the lab before heading back out into the hall. Then several shots were fired in the distance.

Scourge went in line with who he knew and went to his comm. However, before he even touched the button a voice resonated from the device.

"**Scourge, it's Nack. We ran into another scientist**."

"Name?"

"**Dr. Richard.**" Nack responded.

Dr. Maxwell and now Dr. Richard. Two deceased and six remaining to be found. It seemed unwise to say that the dismembered arm's owner was dead as well without seeing the body.

"You two alright?" Scourge questioned finally.

"**The bugger got me with a pipe.**" Scourge swore he heard a growl in Nack's voice. "**I'll be fine after I'm patched. Whatcha ya want to do with the body?**" Nack asked.

"Leave it there for now. Finish your area then get to the doctor," He ordered, holding back a snarl at the thought of the purple doctor. She had embarrassed him in front of his new team. Which was brave and that was attractive. The green male wiped his mind clear, he had a mission.

"**Yes sir**." He heard Nack respond. Then the comm clicked off. Scourge looked over to Tails, whom was looking to his left.

"Kit... Do you see something?" He asked.

The yellow fox whipped his head around, facing him. "I-I thought I heard something, sir." he stuttered. Scourge narrowed his eyes at the fox, then looked to where Tails was looking at before.

"In there?"

Tails only nodded.

Scourge slowly stepped over to the lab to their left and just before entering, his ears picked up shuffling and his feet stuck to the floor immediately. Was he going to be attacked just like the rest of his team? His hand wavered above the grip of his M16.

Then a spray of fire echoed down the hall. Another attack perhaps. But as of now Scourge was focused on the room, his ears only picked up the noises that resided in front of him. That was until his comm went off once again, this time it was someone different.

"**Scourge, it's Nickolai. We got another scientist, put him down though. He attacked me.**" The fox said over the comm.

Another voice erupted from the device, "**Yeah, rode him like a horse.**" It was Dune.

There was silent from both the comm and the room in front of him. He sighed and put all of his attention to the most recently attacked teammates. "What's the man's name?" He asked on the device.

Another moment of silent came and went before Dune responded, "**Dr. Elmer, sir.**"

"Are either of you injured?"

"**No, sir. Except Dune's butt hurt that our little friend didn't pick him for some fun.**"

Scourge groaned and mumbled some curses before answering them, "Continue searching, let me know immediately if something comes up. after you're done there, head back to the lab with the doctor." He spat, in no mood for games.

"**Gotcha, if Dune throws a fit, call you immediately,**" the fox stated.

"Right... Get your asses in gear now." The green male ordered before turning his comm off.

"Sir, whatever's in there is still there, I think," Tails whispered.

"I know. I'll go first, stay near the door at all costs," Scourge stated, lifting his weapon into his arms. He stepped inside quietly, then the shuffling moved to his right. He was unable to see what he was chasing because it kept to the dark, thanks to the power outage. When the thing changed directions, so did he. Then in a fit of luck, Scourge managed to corner it.

"Kit, get over here," he ordered, not taking his eyes off the dark a few seconds, Tails was beside him and he raised his light to the figure in the corner.

It was a raccoon and its eyes dilated at Scourge's light. It raised its arms, like he was defending himself from the light. His feet continued to scrape across the floor; as if he was trying to melt into the wall behind him. The raccoon's teeth were chattering and stuttering, only incoherent words escaped his lips. His blue eyes switched back and forth before finally landing up. His next movement was quick, as he jumped up and started to crawl into an air vent that was strangely open.

Scourge's eyes widened before he took off after the deranged raccoon. He grabbed his legs which dangled out of the vent before he started to shake violently.

"KIT, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Scourge shouted, his arms now around the man's waist, whom was kicking his legs in hopes to shake off his pursuers. The yellow fox raced over to his partner and grabbed the man's legs after being kicked in the stomach. The hedgehog moved his arms underneath the man's shoulders and locked him into a hold. Finally, the man gave up and panted heavily. Scourge exhaled a breath and looked at Tails.

"Let's get back to the doctor," he huffed, struggling to maintain his hold. Tails only nodded and led the way back to the lab with Scourge holding a frightened man in his hold.

XxX

* * *

Grimm: Okay, we have a survivor, but what will happen now? My dominoes are almost all set up now. So the show will begin very soon. If you want longer chapters, I 'll see what I can do but I love the hangers so no promises. As always, reviw, favorite, and follow. See ya next week!


	6. Chapter 6: Eyes of the Dead

Blood ARK

Grimm: Ok, this chapter is like a safe in-betweener. While there isn't much action going on, there are things that you have to keep an eye out for. Things that raise suspension. Thank you, my reviewer. Read on, my soul stealers!

* * *

Chapter Six: Haunting Eyes of the Dead

Once they reached the medical lab they were using as a makeshift base, Scourge and Tails were met with Doctor Eve. The female gasped at the sight of Scourge with the resisting raccoon scientist.

"Dr. Perry?!" she cried out.

"Doctor, where you want me to put him?!" Scourge grunted, straining to keep his hold on the man.

"O-over there," she pointed to a set of beds not far from them.

"Kit, grab his legs," Scourge ordered. The kitsune, upon Scourge's words, went for Dr. Perry's legs. The man had long given up on trying to escape and hung there, limp. He was still heavy and every now and then he would give a tug at his living restraint.

Then Vector and Nack came in a stroke of luck. Eve noticed the splash of blood covered the purple weasel's body armor.

"Nack, are you alright?" She asked out of worry.

He chuckled, sheepishly, "I was hopin' you'd be able to tell me that, luv." The down under male covered his wound with his hand.

Eve thought quickly and motioned him to a table with several instruments ready to be used on a tray. The purple weasel sat down with some difficulty but nothing to bad.

"Vector! Can you help us over here?!" Scourge roared. The raccoon had, for some reason after minutes of stillness, began to freak. Dr. Perry was on the table however he remained unrestrained as he was fidgeting and kicking about. Tails was kicked off and Scourge was struggling to keep him in check. Vector rushed over and as soon as his hands pushed down on the man's chest to keep him still, Dr. Perry couldn't break free.

Tails and Scourge buckled the raccoon down without a moment's notice, taking advantage of the croc's strength. Even with the scientist restrained to the bed, he continued resist to the point that Eve had to go over him.

"I'm going to give him a sedative to calm him down before he hurts himself," she announced holding a syringe.

But just before she layed a finger on the man, he began to thrash violently, staring at her wide-eyed.

He started muttering though most of it was so jumbled it didn't even make sense. Though a few words were heard through his hoarse and low tones.

"N-no... ba-bad...v-very angry...angry...i-it...sh-she." Dr. Perry seems to push the bed away from where the violet doctor stood just from his struggles alone. She was completely baffled by his efforts but the professional side of her took over and she put on a stern determined frown.

"Vector, Scourge, Tails, hold him down. I don't want to puncture anything vital," she declared, prompting the two mammals and reptile to hold down the raccoon's limbs.

Nack slowly got to his feet, barely rising from his seat. "Should I help out? Do ya need me?" he called out, stepping a few steps forward.

Eve's figure whipped around, "NO!" she commanded, "Stay seated! You need to remain where you are until I set the stitches." Her voice dropped back down to the soft and leveled tone she always used as she near the end of her statement.

By her outburst, Nack sat down quickly back into his seat like a trained dog to its owner's command. "Yes ma'am!"

She nodded at his reply and turned back to face the man, whom seemed to calm down after she faced away from him. Of course, now that she was looking at him again, he squirmed as much as he could under the weight of three Mobians.

As soon as her soft fingers graced his arm to hold the limb in place for the needle, he cried out like her touch was fire. Eve let go of Dr. Perry after the drug was placed in his bloodstream and turned back Nack to help him.

Eve began to tend to him, replacing her needle with a clean one and grabbing adequate bandages. The door opened again and in appeared the two other teams, Shadow, Ghost, Dune, and eyes instantly magnetized to her from before going to their wounded brother whom she was treating.

"What happened Nack?" he asked with urgency hinted in his voice.

"Nothing much, " he winced as Eve dabbed his injury with rubbing alcohol, "Just another scientist; he got me with a pipe!" he groaned from the sting.

"Sorry," Eve whispered.

"No problems here, luv, just as long as ya fix me up," Nack grinned, scratching the back of his head.

The other three filed in right after the ebony hedgehog and prompted by his inquiry they took a glance at the purple weasel.

"It's that damn darkness. The emergency lighting doesn't do crap for a mission like this. And hey, who informed us that there'd be nerds with rabies from their science projects up here." Nickolai stated with a pout.

Eve gave him a small glare but Dune responded before she could say anything. " Don't take offense to anything he says. He's just an idiot who doesn't realize what he says most of the time," Dune droned as if it was apologizing on the fox's behalf was a process he repeated.

She shut her mouth and nodded then prepared a needle for Nack's stitches.

"So we all found a scientist, but how is it that Kit and Scourge's scientist was actually caught without a bullet in their head," Vector questioned, looking at the green hedgehog.

Tails spoke up, his eyes remained on the drugged scientist, who was still awake but just barely. "He actually seemed terrified of us and tried to escape in the air vents."

"Lucky! Ours just tried to munch our faces!" Nickolai whined.

"We need to get the lights back on, it'll be easier that way. Just in case we have more crazed scientists, they won't be able to get the jump on us," Dune announced.

Scourge nodded and gazed onto Eve whom was currently concentrating on laced the needle through Nack's skin as delicately as possible. "Doctor," he started, keeping his voice soft as to not startle her and endanger Nack's well-being, "Is there any blueprints we can use to get a location for the powerbox?"

"Umm...Yes, Top drawer, left side," she tilted her head to the specific area with her head so she wouldn't pull the thread to tight. Grabbing the print he asked for, Scourge unravelled it on a table and everyone besides Eve and Nack crowded around to inspect the layout.

"There, all done. now be careful on that side and you should be fine," Eve announced, stepping back from where Nack was sitting. The purple doctor looked quite proud of herself and her work.

Nack jumped off the table and put his shirt and vest back on. "Thanks, doc. I appreciate it." He gave her a smile before heading over his team.

"Doctor, where can we bypass the quarantine's emergency lighting and get the main lights back on?" Scourge questioned.

Eve thought a moment then walked over to the men's little circle and started tracing the pathways of the blueprint. "There's a box in the sewer system that can reboot the system and turn on the lights for a few hours or so, we've never had to use it so the time frame is sketchy. To access to the sewer tunnels, the nearest and probably the safest, is a hatch in Maintenance. " She tapped the hatch's location on the print.

"Alright, we'll get the lights back on. Shadow, stays with the doctor. Everyone else, let's go." Scourge ordered with a motion of his head.

* * *

Grimm: My dominoes are ready to fall now. Told ya there wasn't much action in it but now they have a new objective. I had a tough time writing this one, but hopefully it will quell you guys until next time. What the heck was with Dr. Perry though? As always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week!


	7. Chapter 7: Deep Waters

Blood ARK

Grimm: I'm back. I had a little trouble with this one and I just finished it up today so I hope you all enjoy because this is when everything goes straight down the toilet.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Deep Waters

Heavy footsteps of seven men came down of the tiled floor of the metal facility. Each one armed and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Scourge led the group to Maintenance and quickly came to a stop in the atrium that led to all sectors in that area. The acid green hedgehog turned and eyed at the rest of his team.

"Vector, Kit, stay at the entrance. Nothing in or out. Call if you need back-up," Scourge ordered, motioning to the entrance of the sector. They both nodded and took their posts by the doors.

Scourge and the rest that still followed him continued on in Maintenance. Many pipes whistled as they walked through the maze of halls that seemed endless. Once they got a reasonable distance away from the atrium, he stopped again. This time he faced Dune and Nickolai.

"I need you two to scout the halls. Don't split from each other for any reason."

Dune groaned and slapped his forehead, "Why do I always get stuck with you?" he growled.

The domino fox grinned and slung his arm around the other, "I love you too, Dune!"

Ghost shook his head but continued to follow Scourge as he started down the hall toward the hatch. The hedgehog commander lifted the hatch and Nack peered inside, cringing at the stench that wafted up. The weasel glanced at Scourge.

"Ya can't be serious," he stated.

Scourge rolled his eyes and grinned, "Get in the damn hole, Nack," he ordered. Nack groaned and took a breath before plunging into the sewer hatch below. Ghost followed in before Scourge also dived in.

XxX

Eve rolled up the blue print they were using prior and pushed it into a drawer before turning around. She gave a loud gasp when she found how close Shadow was to her. A smug smirk was on his face from her reaction ass he glared at him.

"Chaos, Shadow. You should know by now not to do that to me!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at the chuckling male.

"But you should know that I love to tease you," Shadow chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. Eve held herself and looked down before sighing.

The purple female pushed a violet strand from her sight, "You know you don't have to stay here," she mumbled.

Shadow took a moment to respond before pulling the plum female into his arms, "It was an order, besides I don't mind it at all, if I can stay with you. This way I know you're safe with my own eyes." He nipped her neck gently, earning light giggles from Eve.

"B-bad...n-no touch...hi-him an..gry." The speech was stuttered and slightly slurred.

Shadow's rust colored eyes gazed over to the drugged up raccoon whom was looking at them with fear written on his face. Or as much as he could.

"I also don't like the thought of him being alone with you," the crimson-splashed male growled.

Eve looked at Dr. Perry then to Shadow, "But I know Dr. Perry. He would do a thing to me," she protested, looking confused.

"You don't know what he could do in this situation. He can't even make coherent sentences now!" he pointed out, a growl surfacing.

"He's strapped down there's no way he's getting loose anytime soon, Shadow. I'll be fine even if you or anyone else isn't here to watch me."

XxX

Water was rushing from every which way and splashed when they moved through it. Nack grumbled at the heaviness of his uniform now that it was drenched in water.

"The box should be just around this corner," Scourge stated, rounding the corner and speeding up his pace when he spotted it. "There it is!"

Ghost and Nack also sped up and lifted themselves onto the concrete slab that hosted the power box. The green hedgehog picked the box open and revealed several rows of unnamed switches.

"Chaos DAMNIT!" Scourge shouted.

He turned to Nack, "Nack, go scout around but not to far from where we are. Ghost, stay by me and watch my back while I search for the right switch."

"Yes, sir." they responded in unison. Nack turned back around and jumped into the cool waters and started to walk away.

XxX

"Wish he'd hurry the 'ell up, it smells down 'ere," Nack growled to himself. He wiped a streak of sweat from his forehead. A whirl of wind passed by him and he tensed, his M14 raised and ready. His large ears swiveled and pricked at every sound, mostly at the constant flow of water.

His blue eyes took a second take at the darkness, thinking he saw something. He squinted his eyes and he saw yellow-green peering back at him.

"What the 'ell?!" Those were the last words he uttered before a loud growl echoed in his ears and something latched onto his throat. Red liquid poured into his vision as his world went blurred. Everything seemed to slow down and even the sounds of the rushing waters below him drowned out. The purple weasel choked before he realized what was going on.

Then he screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear him. He shoved at what was attacking him but it only helped in dragged its teeth across his already broken flesh.

* * *

Grimm: Alright, how was that? You guys hate me now cuz I left ya hangin? Don't cuz you'll get a chapter next week! As always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week!


	8. Chapter 8: Blurry Vision

Blood ARK

Grimm: Hi, guys! Thank you for the reviews! I'm really excited for next week because Monday will be my birthday! Yay! Can I bother you guys for some birthday wishes? Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Blurry Vision

"Shadow, I don't want to have this conversation with you," Eve said, "Dr. Perry seems more terrified of me than threatening."

Shadow growled and went to respond but his comm sparked to life in crackles and pained screams were heard through the device's static. A cold feeling ran through Shadow's spine and settled in his stomach. His feet were planted to the floor for a moment before he took off and out of the lab. The ruby-streaked male put a finger to his comm and yelled into it, terror sinking into his voice.

"Nack's getting attacked!"

Shadow blew pass Vector and Tails, not giving them a second glance. Next, he found Dune and Nickolai patrolling the hall and one glare made them point in the direction of the hatch. Just before he jumped in, he could hear the ever-growing drumming of weapon fire, the roaring of the waters below and the pain-wrenching cries of his comrade. His nose flared up at the stench of sewage from the underground. The long and dark tunnels made it hard to pinpoint the sounds he was forced to listen to. For a moment, he thought he saw blood in the water. Shadow followed the thinning trail as best he could, glancing at his changing surroundings.

The echos continued to grow as he moved forward. His rust-colored eyes spotted the person he called.

Scourge.

The emerald green male saw him out of the corner of his eye before whipping around to face him, finally realizing it was Shadow.

"S-shadow! Get Nack to Dr. Eve! Now!" he ordered.

By this time, nearly the whole team was converged in one area. The exception was Ghost as he was ordered to continue flipping switches on the powerbox.

Close by, Nack's body was sat upright against the cold concrete wall for support. His neck exposed, showing the tender and torn muscles for all to see. Shadow started to go to him but was pushed by Vector as he hurriedly went to the purple weasel's side.

"Nack! D-don't worry, we'll get you somewhere safe! I'll get you to Dr. Eve fast!" the croc stammered.

He lifted his comrade's arm and blood poured like a waterfall dying his purple fur crimson. Vector let go the instant his brother cried out.

Dune pushed his way forward, placing the only bandages he had on Nack's neck. Skillfully, he applied pressure to the pulsing tissues. A distant mechanism hummed before the lights flashed brightly then settled for low and dim. They could see a few feet in front of them perfectly now though in the event of a long distance, colors became dull and fogged into a red outline.

Nack's eyes started to flutter, his breaths now hoarse and ragged. Dune wrapped tape around the bandage, keeping his pressure tight, never once letting go. The wolf's teeth gritted until he was forced to cut the tape with his fangs. Sweat formed into beads as he struggled to keep his brother from any more blood loss. Moving him could prove fatal but if they didn't, he wouldn't receive the treatment he needed to survive. He needed stitches, clean bandages, peroxide, the whole deal with his neck being a massive trainwreak of what Dune could only assume was a bite from one of the still missing scientists.

"Vector, get him up! Shadow, help me pressure on this," he ordered.

Without a second to spare, Shadow and Vector did what they were told. Before long, they accomplished getting Nack up the ladder and through the halls to the medical lab.

After a nod from Dune, Shadow let his hold on NNack go and opened the lab door. Instantly, Eve turned to his direction.

"Shadow! What's happening? Who was scre-" she gasped at Nack's appearance and sadly whispered her remaining word, "screaming..."

Dune spoke up, "Doc, we need help. Nack's bleeding out and the wound is not only large but also on his neck, "he choked, setting Nack on the table.

Eve placed two fingers to the underside of Nack's jaw, trying to feel a pulse. She glanced up at Vector whom was frantically rushing around trying to find the appropriate tools to save Nack.

"Vector..." she whispered softly.

The lime green croc spun around and growled, "What're you standing around for?! You're suppose to help Nack! Do your **JOB**!"

Eve shook her head and Dune also searched for the purple weasel's vitals. His ebony ears lowered sadly when he didn't find even the slightest of beats.

Vector launched himself at the female and grabbed her shoulders, earning a yelp of pain when he squeezed tightly.

His voice was of rage and anger but his eyes were trembling with fear. His words, stutters. His arms and legs, shaking.

**"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"** he exclaimed with a shout.

Shadow and Dune started to move toward the pair to get the raging reptile off the violet female. She put a hand up, signaling them to stop.

"This is Vector's battle and he needs to face it," she responded.

She looked into the croc's eyes, "Vector..." she started softly.

"**DON'T YOU SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! HE'S ALIVE AND YOU HAVE TO SAFE HIM!"** He screamed.

"Nack passed away before you arrived here."

The muscled reptile broke down to his knees in front of the female, still holding on to her arms.

"He's not. He can't be. Not him, please," he whimpered under his breath.

"But," Eve whispered, "I'm sure Nack wouldn't want you to act like this."

"What the **HELL** do you know about him?! You only met him a few hours ago!" Vector snarled, not looking up at the disheartened doctor.

"I know a lot more than you think I do, but that's not the point," gently, she raised the devastated croc's head up to look directly in his eyes, "You still have strength, use it. You still have brothers, protect them. Help them! Do everything you possibly can to make sure no one else ends up like Nack did, Fight! For Chaos Sake, you hunt whatever attacked your brother and you avenge him!"

* * *

Grimm: Everyone love the emotional breakdown and denial Vector had? Good. Will Eve's words convince him to stand up and fight? Only time will tell. tell me whatcha think! As always, review, favorite, and follow! See ya next week!


	9. Chapter 9: Whispers of Fate

Blood ARK

Grimm: Not dead everyone! I've had a very busy couple of weeks and hadn't been able to upload or write really. Hopefully you guys will forgive me for this however this chapter is very short BUT I'm currently writing the next chapter for you guys. I'm waiting for a friend to give me the okay for a slight change in the story that affects his character so I'm running it by him first. Read on, my lovely soul takers.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Whispers of Fate

"Will you fight?" Eve asked, looking at the muscled croc straight in the eyes.

Vector stood up, his shoulders set back in a dignified way. He towered over the female and with a deep scowl he responded, "Yes."

With a quick nod, she turned to Dune, sadness returning to her face. "Let's get him into the other room over there," she stated, pointing to a smaller room that connected to the one they were in. A large mirror acted as the only means of visual.

Scourge and the rest that remained stationed in the tunnels finally came back as they were zipping Nack's body bag and rolling him and the table into the smaller room. Tails, whom was in the back, had a look of hope before noticing the content of the body bag. Scourge cursed under his breath at the sight and sighed both looking at the trembling female.

"Doctor, do you think you can find something on these computers? Anything we can use or maybe something that we'll tell us what this thing is?" he urged softly. She gave him a nod before briskly walking to a now fully functioning computer and began typing away at it.

Nickolai stepped up and tapped Scourge on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Sir, I heard some sounds coming from a room within Maintainance sector, may I take Kit and Dune with me to check it out?"

Scourge thought for a moment and finally agreed. The chosen left, leaving the other four team members in the medical lab with their deceased brother and a frightened female doctor. Scourge continued to ponder as to what to do next, especially with one member dead. Then he remembered in one of the rooms of Genetics, there was an experimental armory safe. There was also a hand scanner that was the only way to access such a room and he doubted that Eve would have the clearance or even allow him to obtain a creation of destruction that was most likely in that room. Then it hit him, the dismembered arm he almost tripped on. The green male would be able to use the arm without anyone knowing, but he would have to wait until the team regrouped to discuss to next course of action to be taken.

XxX

"Why didn't you take Vector?" Tails asked, eying the domino fox curiously.

"In the state he's in, he's bound to do something stupid and die-hard. Besides, you need the experience," Nickolai relied, quite maturely.

"Shut up, both of you," Dune whispered.

The wolf pressed his ear against the door, hearing almost like a distant hum coming from inside.

The foxes remained quiet as per Dune's command. The ebony wolf placed a hand on the door, testing the stability of it. Gently, he pushed on it, to see if it was locked. It wasn't but the door only budged a crack. That meant the door was barricaded by someone or something inside.

Taking a few steps back, he charged at the door. With one ram attempt, the busted open and a clatter of chairs rained down. Tails and Nickolai entered after the wolf and took positions on either side of him.

In the far corner, was a figure huddled in a fetal like position. Dune, Nickolai, and Tails gasped in shock at what was before them.

* * *

Grimm: (sigh) I told you it was short but I couldn't resist a good hanger. Again, I'm currently trying to write the next chapter. Thanks for understanding and for reading. Before I sign off there is a poll on my profile if you guys would vote on that it would be extremely appriecaited. As always, review, favorite, and follow! See ya next time!


End file.
